


The Sports Massage

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory Lives, M/M, Quidditch Player Ron Weasley, sports massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: With one of the biggest Quidditch Games of his career looming, Ron seeks out a new type of therapy; introduced by muggles to the Wizarding World, to iron out his kinks but he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Ron Weasley
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	The Sports Massage

**Author's Note:**

> There's a new drabble over at Weasley, Witches and Writers - Funday Friday. This time we get a character, and we have to pair them off with someone else, but we can't chose a character that's already been picked. So I chose Cedric and let someone else have Hermione. This isn't my best work, NaNoWriMo is frying my brain at the moment. But I hope you enjoy xxx

Ron Weasley sat in the waiting area of The Treatment Room at Diagon Alley, impatiently drumming his fingers against his thigh. He turned his head to look out the window, the darkened glass allowing him to watch the bustling shoppers out on the street without garnering any unwanted attention.

Not that he wasn’t used to it. As a member of the Golden Trio, he had been thrust into the spotlight at a young age but this had widened when he had secured the spot as star Keeper for Puddlemere United. He was so popular now, Witch Weekly regularly kept a rotation of articles on how he was one of the Wizarding World’s most eligible bachelors. Luckily, this kept them distracted from the reality of his love life; he fancied both boys and girls and discovered this after a particularly heavy night of drinking with Hermione and Harry – although that story is for another time.

With the biggest game of his career ahead and a sickening pain in his shoulders whenever he reached for the quaffle, Hermione had suggested he tried a sports massage.  
He was torn from his daydream by a familiar voice. “Uhm… Ronald?”

The ginger Quidditch star turned his head quickly; surprised to see Cedric Diggory stood in front of him, a small smile on his face. Nobody had seen the Hufflepuff since a horrific injury during the dragon task forced him to resign from the Triwizard Tournament. The shame had apparently caused him to disappear off the face of the earth.

Ron thought the older wizard had a warming smile, immediately putting him at ease. He wasn’t keen on strangers having their hands on his body and even though he didn’t really know Cedric all that much, he found himself actually looking forward to the massage.

The brown-haired bloke gestured for Ron to follow him. “So when you booked, you said you’re having difficulties with your shoulder?”

“Yeah… and sometimes my legs…” Ron threw in the second part as an afterthought, even though he had no idea why.

“Not a problem…” Cedric gave Ron a warm smile that reached right to his grey eyes. “You’re my last customer of the day so I have all the time in the world. Strip off and if you lay down on your belly, I’ll make a start. You can use the towels to cover yourself.”

“Great…” Ron stepped into the room and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“I’ll just… shut the door…” Cedric stepped side, closing the door with a soft click.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Ron cursed himself inwardly. He was so hopeless with people, especially if they were wearing muggle tracksuit bottoms that accentuated their backsides. He continued removing his clothes, grateful that the room was warm enough to compensate for him lying on the bed with only a towel for his modesty. “I’m ready…”

Cedric re-entered the room and everything felt right again. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up. “Let us get your body back in working order then. Relax Ron… you’re so tense…”  
Ron took as deep a breath as he could whilst his face was buried against the massage table pillow. He heard the snap of a bottle lid and a moment later, Cedric’s hands were on him. They slid carefully across his shoulders and Ron immediately felt at ease. 

Slowly, Cedric started to work his magic and Ron was amazed that his thumbs could work out even the tightest of knots. The Keeper could feel his body start to sink further into the massage table.

“That’s better…” Cedric smiled. He took his time, his hands working their way further down Ron’s body, skipping his backside and glutes to work out a particularly tight knot under Ron’s left knee. The Gryffindor let out a hiss of pain. 

“That bit particularly sore? It’s a common Quidditch injury caused by the strain of your thighs clenching hold of the broom for so long…”

Ron knew that Cedric was only talking science, but everything felt like it had a hidden meaning. His thoughts were running madly astray. At least he was lying down, sparing him from completely embarrassing himself. He wondered how his face could still flush when all his blood seemed to be rushing south extremely quickly.

Cedric continued to work his way up Ron’s legs and Ron was painfully aware that he was inching closer and closer to the hem of the towel. He felt Cedric take a firm grip of his right thigh and Ron’s cock throbbed curiously at the thought of what else his hands could do. Everything was suddenly starting to feel very painful. He willed for Cedric to push his hands higher, although Ron felt that if Cedric’s fingertips touched even a butt cheek, he might explode.

Then just like that, the massage was over and Cedric was washing his hands in a sink in the corner of the room. “You’re done now, Ron. I hope that helps you with your game…”

The ginger carefully sat up on the table, expertly shifting the towel in a vain attempt to cover himself. He thought he saw the Hufflepuff smile wryly to himself.

“I have a VIP box if you’re interested…” He shrugged, trying his best to act like he didn’t almost just almost come from Cedric’s ministrations. “It’s me versus Ginny, so of course the whole family will be there. Hermione and Harry too. You don’t have to but…. I feel great now and I’d like to say thank you…”

Cedric let out a low chuckle. “I’d love to Ron!”

“Brilliant….” Ron was still painfully aware he was half-naked on the massage table and the way Cedric was talking to him did nothing to deflate his erection.

“I’ll leave you to get changed. Just, send me an owl or something…” Cedric flashed Ron another of his warm smiles before exiting the room, leaving Ron to contemplate just what the fuck had happened.


End file.
